Episode 736 (27th May 1982)
Sandie arrives for her first day at Hit 'n' Miss and receives lots of complements from Barry, but are his intentions innocent? Meanwhile, the Sugdens are thrilled when Sam returns home and Henry is thrilled when Amos goes for his holiday. Plot Alan advises Joe to not involve people like Henry in their situation. Pat questions Sandie about her new job. She arrives at work late but Barry is more disappointed the other shop assistant, Deidre, hasn't turned up at all. He comments that Sandie would look better in her uniform without a bra, making her slightly uncomfortable. Henry meets up with Alan. Henry concludes that the helicopter was spraying NY Estates land when the cattle stampeded. Henry says he has Jackie and Seth as witnesses and they believed the helicopter was flying erratically, and he points out that not only is the pilot also at fault, there are no grounds to fire Joe. The balloon festival takes place. Henry is suspicious when Amos reveals that his travel operator John Truman represents his own company. Henry has to push Amos into the taxi. Barry asks Sandie if she has a boyfriend and is full of compliments for her. Alan informs Joe he is in the clear but the pilot is under investigation. He gives Joe a cheque to give to Jack, but gives Joe a very stern warning about crossing him again. Alan says he will be watching Joe closely, then asks him to leave. Sam is discharged from hospital. He tells Sister Milner that he won't eat another almond ever again, but he asks her about David who has been moved to intensive care. He asks sister Milner to give him his chess set. Sid tells Jackie that he can no longer go through with the deal. Joe gives Jack the compensation cheque but Joe explodes at Jack and a huge argument ensues as Sam walks in with Annie. Cast Main cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Sam - Toke Townley *Jack - Clive Hornby *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Pat Merrick - Helen Weir *Jackie Merrick - Ian Sharrock *Sandie Merrick - Jane Hutcheson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Rev. Bill Jeffries - James Aubrey *Sid Pickles - Paul Luty *David - Nicholas Lane *Sister Milner - Valerie Georgeson *Barry Hill - David Fleeshman Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Matt & Dolly's room, family room *Home Farm - Office, paddock *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar, exterior *Vicarage - Dining room *Hit 'n' Miss - Shop floor *Village Hall - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Unknown paddocks Notes *One of the break bumpers has the Emmerdale Farm logo superimposed over a shot of the balloons flying into the sky. Memorable dialogue Henry Wilks: "I wouldn't miss your departure for the world Amos. Been lookin' forward to it for weeks." Category:1982 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes